Brakav
Brakаv (Rodshya: Бракав, tr. Brakav) known as Tirgith to Hulstro-Trigunian's is an oblast in Trigunia. Brakav is home to most of the Hulstro-Trigunians, which reflects in its culture and it's regional names. Brakav is also the home to many ethnic Dundorfians who have migrated over various periods to Brakav; they are known as Götberg Dundorfians. Brakav plays an integral part of Trigunian economics as it has the most developed port cities, notably the Port of Kaiserburg which is the largest port in Trigunia and serves as Trigunia's largest "warm" water port. Kaiserburg has been built over the past several centuries and is dominated by Hulstro-Trigunian and Dundorfian politics. It is the home of a Volksdundorfische Cultural Association headquarters and several prominent palaces and homes of Hulstro-Trigunian and Dundorfian politicians. History Government and politics The first State Envoy to the Brakav Federal Subject was Dominik von Haneke, appointed in February 4618. Dominik von Haneke is a member of the All-Trigunian People's Front. Administrative divisions #Kaiserburg Oblast (Capital and administrative center) #Tiroslavl Oblast #Traktorgrad Oblast #Belyysk Oblast #Kronkirchen Oblast #Kommenovsk Oblast #Malchik Oblast #Salzstein (Novobay) Oblast #Freidenz (Kemelitamak) Oblast #Klagenkreis (Nogibodny) Oblast #Brauding (Balaromorsk) Oblast #Gänsernling (Stavodsk) Oblast #Marchbach (Yaroshikha) Oblast #Waidlach (Propetsk) Oblast Demographics and culture Brakav, known often as Tirgith, is the home to Hulstro-Trigunian's and is the site of the Confessional Church of Trigunia which is the primary religion of Hulstro-Trigunians. The Archbishop of Sebenogorsk is the leading Confessional Church figure in Trigunia and is a powerful spiritual leader of the Hulstro-Trigunian people. In previous centuries the decision to remove the Archbishop of Sebenogorsk from Brakav was made as a show of force. Cultural census (4620) *Hulstro-Trigunian - 47% *Trigunian - 34% *Kurassian (Circassian) - 10% *Götberg Dundorfians - 10% *Other - 9% Economy The Anantonese Sea Fleet of the Trigunian Navy is located out of Kaiserburg Naval Base in the Kaiserburg Oblast. It is also the site of the Port of Kaiserburg (officially known as "Kaiserhafen"), it is the largest warm water port of Trigunia and is a major tourist attraction. Kaiserburg is the epicenter of Trigunian import and export, only touched by the city of Petrovgrad in Vrosnok which serves as the "Gateway to Dovani" and is one of the largest ports in the entire world. Kaiserburg is also home to Kaiserburg International Airport, where the Trigunian national flag carriers flies out of and Tirgith Airlines, one of the largest airlines in Trigunia, is based out of. Brakav's economy revolves heavily around trade and the financial industry, according to the Ministry of Finance and Economic Development's report in October, 4620 the Brakav Federal Subject provides around 37% of the Trigunian GDP. The report also city Brakav as the "bread basket" of Trigunia due to the high level of production of wheat, sugar beets, tobacco, rice, sunflower seeds and cattle are raised. Brakav is highly navigable due to its many rivers and lakes that have provided Brakav with an easier transportation industry in early industrialization. The first factory opened in Trigunia was a tractor factory in the city of Traktorgrad, formerly known as Rybidimir. The city continues to be dedicated heavily to heavy industry, notably agricultural equipment manufacturing. Geography and climate OOC Design notes Brakav takes on a more Southern Russia feel to it, notably to include the Caucuses albeit a little more "Germanized". Brakav due to its nature, should generally be played as a more Hulstro-Trigunian and Dundorfian-based culture similar to that of Germans who found themselves in Imperial Russian service. Brakav political groups should be played more religious, conservative and having ties to the military and other intelligence and security forces. Category:Regions of Trigunia